Fun in Detention
by EmmaLennyEddie
Summary: Kyle has never been to detention before.  Well, he is now!
1. Chapter 1

Fun in Detention

Ever since Kyle had lived in Galaxy Hills and had been enrolled in the town's elementary school, he had never been assigned to a detention. That was because he never missed a homework assignment and he never goofed off in class.

Unlike his two uh… friends Fanboy and Chum chum, he never played pranks on the teacher or called without raising his hand and he always did his homework. Fanboy and Chum chum of course, were the troublemakers, and were always in detention. Kyle assumed he would never receive a detention even if he tried. But that was going to change.

Kyle walked along the sidewalk toward school. His necronomicon was safely tucked under his arm and he carried his book bag with his other hand. Ugh! It was so heavy from all the homework Mr. Mufflin had assigned the day before. Eighty-five problems of Math homework were just too much! Kyle was too glad when he finally walked up the school steps.

Kyle walked down the school hallway trying to avoid being trampled alive by the other students. There was a rule in school that almost no one follows: Don't run in the hallways! Which was everyone was doing except for the emo kids and some of the goths, who walked slowly with their heads down.

Kyle looked at his silver expensive watch. "Oh, Sheep shank!" Kyle groaned. It was 7:58! Wait, no, make that 7:59!

Kyle shifted the wait of his book bag and ran to his locker and started fumbling with the lock. Oh, Gosh. It wouldn't open! "Come on, come on!" Kyle panicked. He couldn't be late now! Aha! It opened and Kyle grabbed his Math notebook. As he ran towards his classroom, he glanced at his watch again. Oh geez! Only 20 seconds to go!

Kyle quickly dodged other kids that were also late for class and raced towards his classroom door.

_Seventeen seconds_…

He was six yards from the door when a purple and green figure popped out of _nowhere_! Kyle gasped and tried to stop but instead he crashed into the kid and they both crashed into their classroom door.

_Thirteen seconds_…

Kyle groaned in pain and jumped up. He glared at the costumed kid who was known as Fanboy. "Watch where you're going you ninny! You practically gave me a broken leg!"

_Ten seconds_…

Fanboy's best friend Chum chum walked up next to them. "Well, actually it was you running so… yeah." Chum chum pointed out.

_Eight seconds…_

Fanboy shrugged and smiled. "Eh, it could have been worse. You could've cracked your-

"I don't want to hear it," Kyle said. If Kyle heard anything about gross injuries he would get all… um… grossed out. It made him sick just to think about it.

_Three seconds_…

Oh no! Kyle remembered the bell.

_Two seconds_…

He frantically pushed past Fanboy who was still blocking the doorway.

_One second_…

All he needed to do was walk inside when… RIIIIIINNNNNG!

"Nooooo!" Kyle yelled. He covered his hands with his face. He was so ashamed. He would have to receive a punishment from Mr. Mufflin for being late and that punishment would be a detention! He groaned. Perfect.

Kyle focused his anger on the two people standing next to him. "You idiots! Do you realize what has happened to me?"

Fanboy shook his head. "Nope. I have no idea." _Idiot._ And with that, he walked into the classroom with Chum chum trailed behind him.

Kyle sighed and leaned against the school walls. Then he had a brilliant idea! He could just conjure up his scrivener elf- wait, no that wouldn't work. It was scrivener elf's day off. _Dang it_.

Kyle opened the door a crack and peeked inside. He watched as Mr. Mufflin gave Fanboy and Chum chum a lecture on being late, and common classroom courtesy, and… blah blah blah. Mr. Mufflin handed the twosome detention slips. Kyle could tell the two didn't care because they actually cheered and skipped to their seats. They were actually happy? That's just weird.

Kyle opened the door all the way and stepped inside. The class stared at him.

"Late kid!" Someone half yelled half whispered. The whole class laughed, making Kyle blush with embarrassment.

Mr. Mufflin looked up from his paperwork. He didn't say anything but he did handed Kyle a pink slip. Kyle brought it up to his face and read it. Oh great! It was a detention slip.

"Look's like the teacher's pet just got punned!" Someone half yelled half whispered. The whole class laughed again. Kyle glared at his classmates and walked to his desk and sat down.

Fanboy looked at Kyle and gave him the thumbs up sign. "Kyle, relax! Detention will be really fun, I can tell you that right now!"

Kyle rubbed his temples. "Sure it is. And the moon is made of green cheese." He said sarcastically.

Fanboy's eyes widened. "It is?"

Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed. What if Fanboy was right? What if he making a big deal over nothing? Detention couldn't be that bad… could it?

_After school… _

"Great. Six hours of boredom, and another hour at school my life is going to be wasted." Kyle groaned.

He was walking towards the detention room. Well actually, the science room. The real detention room was already full. _How many morons are at this school anyhow?_

Well… he would just have to wait and see how fun detention really was.


	2. Chapter 2

Fun in Detention

Kyle grunted as he saw the science/detention room. Of all places, why sis he have to waste and spend all his time in this, um, this wasteland. To make it worse, he had to spend it with the two biggest idiots in the school. No, scratch that, in the world.

Kyle regretfully entered the medium sized classroom, cursing under his breath when he saw Fanboy at the back of the room with Chum chum. He rolled his eyes when the twosome waved at him with big smiles. _Why does life hate me? _Kyle thought.

He knew better than to set near them, so he sat down at a desk at the front of the classroom. He glanced at Mr. Mufflin, who was sleeping at his desk. How could he sleep when the two morons at the back were talking non-stop? That was just… crazy.

When Kyle was tired of staring at the sleeping teacher, he focused his attention on the two delinquents at the back. They were messing with some chemicals and mixing them together in some glass tubes. Kyle looked away. _Well, the only bad thing that could happen if they explode the school._ Kyle thought.

A few seconds later, an earth-shattering crash met Kyle's ears. He gasped and looked at Fanboy at Chum chum with wide eyes. Fanboy was holding a broken test tube in his hand with a blue-green color spewing out of the test tube. The liquid was splattered all over the two's costumes.

"Wow." Fanboy said in shock. "It's a miracle Mr. Mufflin didn't wake up!"

Kyle looked at the still-sleeping teacher. Geez! Is that even possible?

"What did you two ninnies do?" Kyle yelled, not caring if the teacher woke up; which he didn't.

Fanboy smiled. "We're pretending that we're evil mad-scientists. Chum chum wants to make a smoothie with this stuff."

"But it didn't taste very good." Chum chum added, making a face.

"Whatever." Kyle said. He didn't know how much more of this detention he could take. He looked at his watch.

_Forty-four minuets left… _

Kyle got out of his desk and walked to the back of the room where the lab stuff was. He grabbed a glass beaker and poured a green liquid into the beaker with his other hand. Mixing stuff and messing with lab equipment could be fun, maybe.

_Thirty-three minutes left…_

He watched the other two playing with a plastic volcano. Fanboy giggled as he poured in some vinegar. Chum chum was about to sprinkle some flammable powder in when Kyle said, "Ever think to read the instructions?"

Chum chum shrugged. "I guess not. We can't find the instuctions."

Kyle made a face and pointed to a piece of paper in front of them. "It's two inches away from you. How can you not see it?" He asked, annoyed.

"Oh, there it is! How could you see that, Kyle?" Fanboy asked, which received a groan from Kyle.

Fanboy picked up the instructions and read it aloud.

First make the 'cone' of the baking soda volcano. Mix 6 cups flour, 2 cups salt, 4 tablespoons cooking oil, and 2 cups of water. The resulting mixture should be smooth and firm (more water may be added if needed).

Stand the soda bottle in the baking pan and mold the dough around it into a volcano shape. Don't cover the hole or drop dough into it.

Fill the bottle most of the way full with warm water and a bit of red food color (can be done before sculpting if you don't take so long that the water gets cold).

Add 6 drops of detergent to the bottle contents. The detergent helps trap the bubbles produced by the reaction so you get better lava.

Add 2 tablespoons baking soda to the liquid.

Slowly pour vinegar into the bottle. Watch out - eruption time!

**Tips:**

The cool red lava is the result of a chemical reaction between the baking soda and vinegar.

In this reaction, carbon dioxide gas is produced, which is also present in real volcanoes.

As the carbon dioxide gas is produced, pressure builds up inside the plastic bottle, until the gas bubbles (thanks to the detergent) out of the 'volcano'.

Adding a bit of food coloring will result in red-orange lava! Orange seems to work the best. Add some red, yellow, and even purple, for a bright display.

"Well, that looks interesting." Kyle said. "That could definitely pass the time. The sooner the time passes, the sooner I can leave."

_Twenty minutes left…_

Fanboy smiled mischievously as Kyle poured in six cups of flour.

"Hey Kyle, do you know another fun way to make an eruption?" Fanboy asked.

"No, in fact I don't." Kyle answered, not paying attention when Fanboy stuck a straw into the base of the volcano.

"Like this," Fanboy said. And he blew into the straw, causing the flour to shoot out of the volcano, and cover everything with white powder."Gah!" Kyle yelped. "I have flour in my eyes!" He tripped and fell on the lab table, causing all the glass beakers to fall and crash to the floor.

Fanboy watched Kyle. He used his cape as an umbrella, which shielded him from the flour. "Are you ok Kyle?" He yelled "No." Kyle answered. He sat up and looked at the teacher who was still amazingly fast asleep. "Was that really worth it?" Kyle snapped.

Chum chum giggled. "That was totally worth it." Fanboy nodded in agreement.

"Can we do something less uncivilized?" Kyle asked wearily. He picked himself off the ground.

"Sure. Let's explode stuff!" Fanboy yelled. Chum chum cheered for joy. Kyle closed his eyes. _Someone kill me now_. He thought.

_Ten minutes left…_

He walked over to the science table. It couldn't be that bad. They were only exploding small beakers and other things like… oh, whatever.

Fanboy gathered all the liquids in the science classroom he could find, including Mr. Mufflin's cup of coffee, and brought it over to the table. Chum chum went to the closet and pulled out a huge beaker and brought that over to the table.

_Five minuets left… _

"Let's do this!" Fanboy said coolly. Kyle edged his way toward the classroom door, knowing what they were going to do. Kyle thought back when he had said that the worst thing that Fanboy and Chum chum would do would be to explode the school. Well, now it would happen.

"Five, four, three, two, and one!" Fanboy dumped all the liquids in the beaker.

Kyle covered his ears. A huge blast of heat hit him as an earth-shattering explosion interrupted. The whole school collapsed, and Fanboy, Kyle, and Chum chum were in the same positions they had been before the explosion. Fanboy was in the same position of dropping the filled test tubes in the beaker; Chum chum was in an applauding position and was now clapping. Kyle was still covering his ears.

As for Mr. Mufflin, well, he was still asleep. Fanboy saw him. "What? That doesn't make any sense! How can someone still fall asleep in an explosion?" Fanboy asked in disbelief.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "I would be asleep too. If I was the one teaching idiotic kids."

"Says the teacher's pet!" Chum chum laughed. Fanboy laughed too.

At the sound of laughter, Mr. Mufflin finally woke up. Fanboy, chum chum, and Kyle froze. Mr. Mufflin surveyed the scene. The three kids expected a huge blow-up, but all Mr. Mufflin said was, "detention tomorrow for all three of you."

Fanboy and Chum chum cheered while Kyle groaned and faced palmed himself.

The End!


End file.
